ash x cynthia(full story)
by ng jun cheng
Summary: ash is in love with cynthia all along, and cynthia is in love with ash too, what will happen to the both of them if cynthia's love rival found out
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

In the kalos region, after winning the kalos league league and after having a interview

Ash is in love with cynthia, but he doesn't have the courage to tell her

Serena: hey ash, why are you feeling so glum

clemont: yeah ash, why not share with us

bonnie: come on, tell us

Ash: ok, i am in love with someone, but i don't have the courage to tell her, since she is 10 years older than me

Serena: who is she, ash

Clemont and bonnie: Tell us, who's the lucky girl

Ash: ok, her name is cynthia, the sinnoh region pokemon league champion.

All: wow!

Ash: i was worried that i will get rejected, so i didn't tell her at all

serena: tell us how you know her, please

clemont and bonnie: yeah, please tell us

Ash: ok, it was 2 years ago when i am traveling with pikachu and my 2 good friend, brock and dawn, brock is now training to be a pokemon doctor, and dawn is training to be a top coordinator, we first met cynthia in her celestic town in the sinnoh region, she was 1 of the cutest girl i ever seen, i thought about asking her on a date, but since she is older than me, i don't think that she will be interested in guys younger than her, so i didn't ask her in the end

Serena: you should tell her ash, otherwise it will only hurts you even worse, if she knows, it won't hurt as bad even if you got rejected

Ash: what do you think, pikachu?

Pikachu: pikachu, pika pika pi ka?(it's a good idea ash, it won't as bad even if you got rejected, right?)

Ash: ok, then, after i go back home first, then i will go to tell her that

End of part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Meanwhile in the sinnoh region, cynthia is in love with ash too, but since ash is younger than her, she is worried that ash might think that she is too old for him, so she didn't tell her

Cynthia: what should i do, i really love ash, but i am too worried about rejected by being older than ash.

garchomp: gar chomp gar chomp gar gar chomp?(you should tell him how you feel, if he doesn't know, it hurts even more, right?)

Cynthia: yeah you're right, ash's home is in pallet town isn't it, i will go to his house and tell him, so that he knows, and it won't hurt as much even being rejected

Tv announcement: attention, every pokemon trainer, this is special report just arrived from the kalos region, in a amazing six on six full battle, ash just defeated champion Diantha and became the new champion, we have him here to give us a interview.

Ash: thanks, i was lucky to have a team of strong a loyal pokemon with me to win the kalos league.

Interviewer: so now what are you going to do now.

Ash: first thing, i am going home to kanto, pallet town to visit my mum, and to sinnoh to visit a special someone

Cynthia: could the special be me?

End of part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Ash: i will go home first thing and surprise my mum first, then visit cynthia at her home.

serena, clemont and bonnie: we will follow you there

Ash: thanks

one week later in celestic town

At the pokemon center

Ash: cynthia

cynthia: ash?

Ash long time no see, isn't it

cynthia: sure has

Ash: i got something to tell you

Cynthia: me too, why don't you go first.

Ash: no, ladies first.

Cynthia lean over and kiss ash.

Ash was surprised at first, but returned the kiss

Ash: i love you

Cynthia: me too

Ash: you too, why didn't you tell me, i thought you will be asked by a lot of guys for date

Cynthia: since you challenged a lot of different leagues, i thought you will be having a lot of fangirls looking to be your girlfriend

Ash: but i love only you

cynthia: me too

End of part 3 


	4. Chapter 4

part 4

3 months later

Ash: (took out a ring kneeling in one knee), cynthia will you marry me?

Cynthia: of course i will, but i have something to tell you.

Ash: what is it

Cynthia: i am 1 month pregnant

Ash: really, that's great

Cynthia: yes, our child

(Flashback from 1 month ago)

Ash: are you sure you want to do this cynthia, i don't want to get you pregnant before we are officially married

cynthia: i am sure, ash, i don't care if i get pregnant, all i know that i need you inside me.

(ash and cynthia make out for 3 hours)

Ash: cynthia, i am gonna cum!

cynthia: me too, why don't we cum together

Ash cummed inside cynthia's pussy and cynthia cum also

(flashback ends)

ash: what we did 1 month ago

cynthia: yeah, and what's more, i am carrying twins

ash: yeah, that is great, can't wait for our wedding ceremony and our children being born

cynthia: me too

Dawn: i can't believe it!

Ash: dawn, what are you doing here?

Dawn: ash, don't you know that i love you!

Ash: you never told me before, and sorry, i only love cynthia

Dawn: fine!

dawn ran off crying

Cynthia: is she going to be ok,

ash: yeah, she will get over it in just a few month's time

2 days later, ash and cynthia is taking a stroll around town

Dawn: ash, cynthia!

Both: what are you doing here?

Dawn: for this.

From out of nowhere, someone used tranquilizer on both of them

they both were knocked out

a few hours later, in a empty cafe in celedon city

Ash: what happen, and why am i naked

Naked Dawn: so i can have sex with you, you dummy

Ash: where is cynthia?

Cynthia: Ash!

Ash: cynthia!

Dawn: Now, we will have sex with you and poor cynthia will see everything with her own eyes, then we will kill her

Ash: what do you mean we, you don't mean...

misty: that's right

may: yup

Iris was tied up just like cynthia

Ash: iris, why are you

iris: sorry, i refused to do this whole thing, so they tied me up just in case if i tell you what thy want to do, you will be able to escape

Ash:(since they don't know that i can inform all my psychic type what happened to me right now via telepathy)

Cynthia: you can't kill me, i am pregnant!

Girls: you are pregnant?

Dawn: well then, that gives me a idea, i will just punch your stomach until you have a miscarriage, what do you girls say?

Both: good idea

Cynthia: fuck, is this the end

Ash: don't lose hope, we must believe in miracle

Cynthia: a miracle?

Ash: yes, i always believe in miracle

girls: that's rich, i don't think a miracle will save you though,

they all turn to cynthia,

Girls: you have 1 minute to choose, you want to die now or later, choose!

Cynthia: fuck.

girls: you choose too slow, die now

Suddenly the door burst open

Girls: what the fuck!

A team of SWAT officers rushed in

SWAT: police, freeze

Girls: how did this happen, we were not being followed, right

Cynthia: what happen, Ash

Ash: i told you already, miracle

Cynthia: i almost forgot, you can use telepathy to communicate with your pokemon

Ash: that's right

Serena, clemont and bonnie rush in

they: ash, cynthia, are you both alright

they untied both of them

Ash: how did you find us

They: Mew informed us via telepathy and we went with mew to find officer jenny

Ash: thanks, you guys

1 month later, in the court

Judge: misty, may and dawn, you 3 are guilty of kidnapping and intent to kill and rape

Judge: you 3 are sentenced to life imprisonment in the Demonkin jail, starting from tomorrow

Ash: that's that

2 week later after the trial

pastor: do you ash ketchum, take cynthia shirona as your wife, in sickness and death do you part?

Ash: i do

Pastor: And do you cynthia shirona, take ash ketchum as your husband, in sickness and death do you part?

cynthia: i do

pastor: you may exchange wedding rings now

ash slide a ring in cynthia's finger and cynthia slide a ring in ash's finger

pastor: groom, you may kiss your bride

ash gave cynthia a passionate kiss that last for a minute

pastor: i now declare you both, husband and wife

end of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

part 5

6 months later

in the hospital

ash: go for it cynthia, it's almost out

cynthia: i am giving it my best already

ash: i know you are, love, just relax and you will be fine

doctor: it's out

cynthia: are they healthy

doctor: yes, they are healthy, a boy with his father eyes, and a girl with her mother's cute look

ash: good job, honey

cynthia: thanks dear, what should we name them

ash: the boy will be shino, and the girl will be ashley

cynthia: good name

the end 


End file.
